Put Your Hearts Up (Ariana Grande song)
Put Your Hearts Up is the debut single of American singer and actress Ariana Grande. The song premiered on RyanSeacrest's radio show On Air with Ryan Seacrest on KIIS FM on December 9th. It has been released as a digital download. The song was intended for Ariana's debut album Daydreamin'. Music Video The music video for "Put Your Hearts Up" was shot on November 23, 2011. It was released through YouTube on Valentine's Day, 2012. In the video, Ariana walks by the streets of a city sending love to lonely people while dancing and singing Lyrics Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world) You think you're so small Like you're itty bitty. Just one match in the lights of the city Walking by strangers on the side of the street Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like You think you're never gonna make your mark Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like Out of sight, out of mind, like, like It's just a waste of time, Like, like, like Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah If we give a little love Maybe we can change the world (change the world) I said Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah Sing it if you're with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world) Wishing well, shooting star in the sky We can do anything if we try Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king But if we put our heads together We can do anything like You don't have to be a billionaire You don't have to have much to show how much you care Like give a wink, give a kiss Like give a little happiness Like like like Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah If we give a little love Maybe we can change the world (change the world) I said Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah Sing it if you're with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah) Don't let em bring you down now, down now Don't let em bring you down now, down now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now Don't let em bring you down now, down now Don't let em bring you down now, down now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now! Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah If we give a little love Maybe we can change the world (change the world) I said Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah Sing it if you're with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Trivia *He Got The Whole World Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Collaborations Category:Singles